Amor, amor
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: Depois de muitos anos de separação, Eriol retornará à Tomoeda. Como Tomoyo reagirá a isso?


Only Hope 

"there's a song that's inside of my soul

its the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

but you sing to me over and over over again

so I lay my head back down

and I lift my hands and pray

to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars

of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again

when it feels like my dreams are so far

sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

I give you my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony

singing in all that I am

at the top of my lungs

I'm giving him all I have".

**Mandy Moore **

(se quiserem a tradução, basta pedir. OK?)

Amor, amor...

_By Pollyanna Depp Weasley_

_Se vcs já viram essa fic com o nome "Kidamaru Chan" não achem que eu plagiei. Esse é um dos meus nomes, e costumo usá-lo muito. Mas já que aqui meu nick é outro, eu mudei, ok?_

Era um dia calmo em Tomoeda. O dia estava claro, as flores de cerejeira brotavam delicadamente nas ruas da pequena cidade. Era plena primavera e uma moça caminhava devagarzinho pelas ruas da pacata cidade. Não, não era Sakura Kinomoto. Há muito tempo que Sakura Kinomoto havia se tornado Sakura Li. Três anos, na verdade. E a moça que estava passeando pelas ruas floridas era a delicada Tomoyo, que lembrava da despedida da prima como se fosse ali, naquele exato momento. O sorriso de alegria por estar com o ser que amava e as lágrimas da saudade que brotavam em seus lindos olhos verdes. Tomoyo filmava tudo, enquanto a prima pegava o vôo para Hong Kong, onde moraria com Shaoran (por que eles sempre vão p/ Hong Kong, hein?). Agora Daidouji estava sozinha, tendo por companhia apenas sua mãe, Touya, Fujitaka, Yukito e os amigos. Mas não era a mesma coisa sem Sakura. Chiharu havia se casado com Yamazaki, Naoko havia ido para uma cidade publicar seus livros, Rika foi embora com Terada... e alguém que ela nunca esquecerá também partiu, deixando seu coração em pedaços.

Sim. O educado e cortês Eriol. Nunca esquecerá daquele ser que a encantou eternamente, que a fez ver que o amor que sentia por Sakura não era o único que sentiria para sempre, e que, como todos os outros, partiu, deixando-a triste e solitária. Agora, com 23 anos, a única coisa que fazia era derramar seu desespero e saudade em seus desenhos e modelos, agora que era estilista. Tinha em seu armário quase todas as roupas usadas pela sua amiga card captor em suas aventuras. Olhava-as com tristeza, pois sabia que Sakura tinha o seu amor agora e ela seria apenas uma prima...

Nisso, seu celular tocou.

- _Moshi, moshi... _Tomoyo falando.

- Tomoyo! – era sua mãe. – Não acredita! Adivinha quem acabou de ligar?

- Quem, mamãe? – perguntou Tomoyo, sem muita convicção.

- O Eriol! Ele vai vir pra cá! – a mãe disse, do outro lado da linha.

Tomoyo não conseguiu sustentar os próprios pés. Procurou o banco mais próximo e sentou-se. Não acreditava naquilo. Eriol viria a Tomoeda? Com certeza não era para vê-la, sabia disso, estava muito feliz lá na Inglaterra, com certeza já tinha alguma namorada; ou até uma noiva.

- Que legal! – ela tentou se mostrar feliz. – Quando?

- Semana que vem. Ele pediu para você ir pegá-lo, você pode ir?

- Tá mamãe. Tchau.

- Tchau! – disse uma Sonomi feliz.

Tomoyo voltou desanimada para casa. Ele, o grande amor de sua vida, viria para Tomoeda. Estava radiante por isso. Mas imaginar que ele já teria outro alguém corroia seu corpo, alma e mente. Por que será que ela se sentia assim? Se sentiu triste por não ter Sakura por perto, mas agora era pior. Doía demais.

- Mãe? – chamou ao chegar em casa.

- Tomoyo? – a mãe apareceu na sala. – Acredita nisso? O Eriol virá para cá! Eu sei que você quer que ele toque o piano para você poder cantar a nova música do coral, não é?

- É, mamãe. – Tomoyo respondeu com um sorriso cansado. Era incrível o quanto ela estava parecida com Nadesiko: Os cabelos compridos, o corpo, o rosto, o formato dos dedos... Só não os olhos... Eles continuavam a ter aquele tom de violetas...

- E ele disse que ia trazer um presente para uma pessoa muito especial...

- Quem seria essa pessoa, mãe? A senhora sabe? – Tomoyo perguntou, não muito entusiasmada.

- Não. Mas deve ser muito especial... Ele disse que o presente foi bem caro...

- Não é um problema pra ele, é? Além do mais, alguém que tem o emprego que ele tem deve ganhar uma grana preta.

- Não diga isso, querida. Pra ele conseguir essa "grana preta" ele precisou trabalhar. Um empresário como ele tem muitas responsabilidades.

- "responsabilidades"... – ela debochou – Ele deve ficar o dia inteiro com o traseiro na poltrona fazendo ligações para amigos distantes.

- Tomoyo... Veja bem... Ele não deve estar assim agora, ele estava bem animado quando disse que vinha aqui. Por sinal, queria ver alguém.

- É... deve ser alguma namorada dele aí.

- Você está com ciúmes, Tomoyo? – Sonomi perguntou.

- Estaria com ciúmes se sentisse algo por ele. Só que ele devia ter tido um pouco de consideração e ter dado apenas um tchau pra mim... ou qualquer um dos amigos dele. – ela disse, e Sonomi emitiu uma sonora gargalhada.

- Você devia pensar mais nele. Ele se sente culpado por ter ido embora assim, ele me disse.

Tomoyo baixou os olhos. Subiu para o seu quarto e segurou o celular com dúvida. Ligaria ou não? Decidiu ligar, sabia que não ia perder nada com isso.

- _Alô. _– ela escutou dizerem do outro lado da linha.

- Eriol? – Tomoyo perguntou.

- _Tomoyo, é você? _– ele perguntou. – _Moshi, moshi... ah... sua mãe disse que eu iria para o Japão?_

- Disse. – Tomoyo respondeu. – Você vai vir em que dia da semana?

- _Como demora algum tempo pra eu chegar aí... acho que na terça-feira._

_­_- Ah, tá... de que horas? – ela perguntou.

- _Tá ansiosa, é? _– ele perguntou com um sorrisinho.

- Claro que não. – ela corou. – É que se eu for buscar você preciso saber a hora, né?

- _Ah, é... talvez... de umas... quatro horas, por aí... _– ele respondeu. – _Você vai mesmo ir me pegar no aeroporto?_

_­_- Vou. – Tomoyo respondeu. – Ó, eu vou desligar. Só liguei pra perguntar. _Sayounara_. _Domo arigatou_.

- _ah... Tomoyo? _– ele a chamou.

- Sim?

- _Eu senti muito a sua falta._

Tomoyo se surpreendeu.

- Eu também. – foi o que respondeu, antes de desligar.

Tomoyo estava sentada em uma das cadeiras do aeroporto, com uma saia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos no tom de lilás e uma blusa da mesma tonalidade, com gola alta e mangas compridas, que iam até os cotovelos da moça. Modelo que foi desenhado pela própria Tomoyo. 

Estava ali desde três e meia da tarde. Agora eram quatro e quinze e nada de Eriol aparecer.

Pegou o celular e ligou para ele.

- Eriol, você já chegou? Onde é que você está?

- _Eu tô no aeroporto, e tô procurando você. Onde é que você está?_

- Tô numa cadeira bem na frente do portão de desembarque. – ela disse, se levantando.

- _Eu vou procurar você. _– ele disse.

- Não, Eriol, deixa que eu vou. – ela se levantou e começou a procurá-lo, e nada. Neca de nada.

Eriol chegou perto do portão de embarque e procurou Tomoyo, mas ela não estava lá. Ele estava cansado e a mala que carregava começava a pesar. Olhou por todos os lados e não a achou.

Começou a andar um pouco mais rápido e, na virada de uma "esquina", trombou com alguém. Largou a mala e segurou a pessoa antes que ela caísse.

- Desculpe, eu não vi você. – disse, para uma moça de grandes e negros cabelos, com olhos da cor de violetas.

- Não, fui eu que não prestei atenção. – ela sorriu.

- Espere... – ele pediu, quando ela ia saindo. – Eu conheço você, não?

- Não sei... – ela olhou-o, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos.

- Tomoyo...? – ele perguntou.

- Sabe meu nome? – ela perguntou.

- Tomoyo, sou eu, Eriol! – ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso misterioso...

- Eriol...? – ela se confundiu. – É você?

- Hum-hum. – ele disse, e ela reconheceu aqueles olhos... os óculos de fio de náilon. Os cabelos negros, agora cortados e um tanto "espetados". A pele clara, o jeito misterioso.

- Eriol! – gritou, antes de abraçá-lo.

Ele a segurou e a girou no ar. O homem estava incrivelmente alto, e bem mais maduro. Ele podia não ter se exercitado todos esses anos, mas estava mais forte... mais homem, e menos menino. Mas sempre assim, sinistramente encantador.

- Que saudade! – ele disse, quando a pôs no chão.

- Eu também estava com saudades sua! – ela disse. – Eu não te reconheci! Você cresceu tanto! Está bem mais bonito!

- Você também. E está muito bonita também, Tomoyo. – ele sorriu um pouco menos. – Tomoyo...

- Sim? – ela o olhou nos olhos.

- Tenho algo para você. – ele disse.

- O que é? – ela perguntou.

- Isso. – ele mostrou uma caixa de veludo e a abriu. – Não achei nada mais bonito para lhe dar.

Os olhos de Tomoyo se encheram de lágrimas. Ali em sua frente, estava um colar inteiramente de diamantes.

Ele a olhou com o olhar mais suplicante que ela já viu alguém a olhar.

- Você quer passar o resto da sua vida comigo, sem nada a nos impedir...? – ele perguntou.

- Eu...

- Se não quiser, só quero que saiba que eu a amo.

Ela sentiu um frêmito na barriga e algo que não conseguiu controlar no coração. Uma lágrima desceu por seus olhos. Ela fechou a caixinha de veludo azul marinho e disse:

- Guarde para uma ocasião especial, Eriol.

- Como qual? – ele perguntou, meio desanimado.

- O nosso casamento, por exemplo! – ela disse, rindo, antes de abraçá-lo.

- Ah, Tomoyo! – ele a abraçou muito forte, antes de beijá-la com ardor. Com certeza, esses dois apaixonados serão muito felizes para o resto da vida...

**FIM**

**Espero que tenham gostado É uma de minhas primeiras fics de CCS, e a única T/E**

**Bjos**

**Polly D. Weasley**


End file.
